The pigments presently used for some yellow colorants and "Bugfoiler"(i.e., bug light) applications contain cadmium in one or more of several forms including: powder, slurry and/or as a ceramic glaze.
For example, in Canadian Patent No. 1,181,469 (General Electric) there is disclosed a bug light coating comprising (a) light refractive particles; (b) a selective light-absorbing particulant colorant; and (c) flux calcined diatomaceous SiO.sub. 2. The preferred light reflective particles are Al.sub. 2O.sub. 3, SiO.sub. 2, Al.sub. 2O.sub. 3-SiO.sub. 2 and/or CaCO.sub. 3. The preferred colorant is CdS. This composition affords a decorative and functional "yellow" bug light.
While the prior art bug lights are effective, the cadmium employed therein (e.g., CdS, etc.) is considered a carcinogen (see, Fourth Annual Reoort on Carcinoqens, NTP 85-002, 1985, p. 48; and Merck Index, 11th ed., No. 1611, p. 245 (1989)) and a hazardous waste material. Therefore, continued and/or repeated disposal and usage of cadmium in such applications is costly and no longer acceptable throughout the industry.